Illegal Emotions
by otaku1022
Summary: My second fanfic altogether (i think? i've done some one shots). Denny and Maria have their first date! After years of illegal emotions, how can they confess? And can they be together?


**[For everyone who's reading my Edwin fanfic, I felt some Brossh feels and started another fanfic. Hopefully, I can divide my time fairly between the two, and I hope I can update often :) ]**

**[Those who have not read my Edwin fanfic, I basically set this up as a first date between Denny and Maria. Denny had been out of town for a month or two, and the two started to write letters to each other. They realized their feelings for each other due to their separation, and now that Denny's back in town, they're trying to figure things out. The specific situation in the Edwin fanfic entails Denny surprising Maria with flowers while she's on a mission (and he's about to take over her surveillance duties) and they awkwardly don't-kiss. As soon as Maria leaves, Denny thinks everything over and calls her. They set up a lunch date for the next day.]**

* * *

Denny rolled out of bed as the alarm woke him. "Get up, Denny!" his little sister yelled from out in the hallway, "Your girlfriend's coming!" Denny sat up straight. "Hey!" he answered almost half asleep, "She's not my girlfriend!" There was no response. He trudged out of bed and started to put on his uniform. He was going straight to work after this, right? What time did he have to clock in today? He couldn't remember. He only had fifteen minutes to prep. He panicked; he had thought he set his alarm for an hour earlier than the present. He sprayed himself excessively with his cologne, and rushed to the bathroom to comb his hair. Looking at his face, he shaved quickly. He brushed his teeth and looked at himself one more time, hoping he looked presentable. "Hurry! She's here early," his little sister said. He hurried to the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door slowly.

He smiled at the sight and as he got in the car, she commented with a sigh, "You wore your uniform." Denny nervously looked over at the blonde with glasses, mole covered with cosmetic products. "Was I not supposed to?" he asked worriedly. "Denny, we'll get caught," Ross answered. "But you're wearing your disguise, Lily," Denny smiled. "That's true," she replied. "Wait, did you wear the disguise because-?" Denny couldn't finish. "I don't know why I wore it," she lied. The two were silent as she drove off.

Denny noticed that she was wearing civilian clothes. "Lily," Denny said, "Sorry I wore my uniform." "It's okay, Denny," Ross smiled, "It's not a big deal." "Are you sure?" he asked as she parked. "Yeah," she turned the car off and looked over at him. Denny realized how alone they were. No one knew who she was, and there the two of them were. She stared at him, and Denny tried to get the courage to do or say something, but he was frozen. He watched her eyes swirling with emotions he'd only seen last night at the Elrics. "Denny," she swallowed. "Yes?" he asked nervously. She paused, wanting the words to come out of her mouth, but instead she lamely said, "I hear this place has really good teriyaki." Denny's involuntary response was his stomach growling.

The two awkwardly got out of the car, and Denny offered his arm to Ross to walk into the restaurant. Ross stared at it and smiled, taking it. She hoped no one in there would see through her disguise. The two were seated in a booth near the back. "Hello, my name is Cindy, and I will be your server for the day. What kind of drinks can I get you two to start off with?" a young and cheerful waitress approached with menus. "I'll have an iced water with lemon," Ross said. "I'll have one of those," Denny seconded. "Alright," the server said, "I'll be right back with that for you." Once Cindy was gone, they awkwardly looked around at the semi-formal setting. "Okay, Denny," Maria broke down, "We need to talk. Everything was easier to write down and send in a letter, but now that we're here in person, all we do is stare at each other." Denny nodded, "I think we should talk about why we don't say what we want to say." "I mean, maybe because it's illegal," Ross commented with a sad laugh. Denny's eyes widened when he saw that she was right. "You look so surprised," she noted. "Well, I never really thought about it that way," he whispered. "That's what it is," she replied somberly, pushing her glasses up. "I'm just scared," Denny answered truthfully. "Scared of what?" Ross took his hand on the table, concerned. "I'm scared that if something happens between us, that I wouldn't be able to hide it well… at work, I mean," he admitted.

"Oh," Ross rubbed her thumb over his hand, "I understand." Then, Cindy came back with drinks. "I'll be right back for your order," she noted, taking a tray of drinks to another table. Ross took a sip of hers. "But my feelings are so overwhelming," he held his head in his hands. "Denny, I've tried to hide it for so long, and I'm not the type to act on emotions," she blushed as she struggled to find words, "But I'm Lily now. And Lily has feelings. I think we can do this." Denny's heart beat faster. But before he could answer, Cindy was back. "Do we need a few more minutes with the menu, or do you know what you'd like?" she asked. "I'll have the beef and vegetable medley," Denny answered. "I'll be having the three-cheese chicken pasta," Ross ordered, "With garlic bread for the side." "Oh, do I get a side?" Denny asked. "Yes," Cindy answered, jotting down their order. "Hmm," he looked over the menu, "I'll have a salad for a side." "Okay, I'll have that right out for you, then," Cindy collected menus and left.

"So, you think we can do this?" he asked. Ross nodded, "I mean I'm scared of getting caught, but I can't ignore what my heart tells me." "Why is it so wrong to have these feelings?" Denny asked rhetorically. "I don't know," Ross answered quietly. Her heart was racing and her palms sweating. She had never been on a date with someone who she knew so well. Her friends had always set her up on blind dates (which never ended well), but here she was across from someone she couldn't deny her love for. She was concerned for Denny's acting skills, but if he only went on dates with Lily, all would be well. She could play dress-up if it meant being with him.

"Lily, I still have all of your letters," Denny commented as his salad arrived. "Really?" Ross asked curiously. "Yeah," he answered shyly. Ross remembered what she had written in the months Denny had been gone. At first, it was strictly formal, but she noticed how much she looked forward to getting Denny's replies. And her emotions became apparent to her. At first, she was so confused. Why did she think about Denny at work and everywhere else she went? She just wanted to see him again. She called one of her friends, crying, asking what was going on with her. "Why do I miss him so much?" she demanded. "I don't know, Maria," her friend, Veronica, tried, "Are you two more than friends?" She didn't know how to answer the question. Since she first met him, she liked his work ethic, and there was just something about him. She recommended him as a hard worker and trustworthy. Her letters started betraying her, and Denny's became more comforting and casual as well.

"I have yours," she turned red. "You do?" Denny was surprised. The food came, and the two spent the time eating, mentioning only briefly petty things such as the trip back home. By the time they had finished, the tension had risen again. But Denny confidently broke it. "Come, Lily," he stood and offered his hand. Ross smiled, taking his hand. He paid at the front desk and the two walked out to the car. "It was good to see you today, Lily," he commented. "I missed you," Ross hugged him, smelling his cologne. Denny hadn't been prepared for that, but hugged her back. "I missed you so much, too," he said quietly. But this brief moment was interrupted because they both knew that this was illegal. "I'm sorry," Ross nervously laughed as she retreated two steps, "I've never-" "It's okay," he answered, opening her door for her. She gave it a slight shove closed, and before Denny could ask, she was wrapping her arms around Denny's neck. She paused, looking into his surprised eyes. "Lily," he whispered almost as a warning and an invitation. She smiled, "I know it's only been the first date, but…" She didn't finish, but she kissed Denny instead. Denny returned it, but before long they separated. "Well," Ross turned red, looking at the ground and everywhere but Denny's surprised face, "Umm." "Lily," Denny smiled. She put her hands on his chest, slowly looking up into his eyes. "Yeah?" she blushed. "Don't be scared," he said, leaning to close the gap again. She obliged, wishing she wasn't so nervous. She didn't want to rush into this too quickly. But apparently Denny was ready. She slowly pushed it out of her mind that they were both officers and that this was illegal.

She pulled on Denny's hair, pushing him against the car before they separated. Denny caught his breath. "I didn't know you were…" Denny trailed off. "This physical?" Ross asked with a blush. "Don't think that I don't like it, but I just…" Denny couldn't seem to finish his sentences. "You like it?" she asked insecurely, leaning forward. "Well," Denny rubbed the back of his head, almost embarrassed "Yeah." Ross smiled, "You're bright red right now." "Well, it's just not something I've ever talked to someone about," he confessed. Ross backed up, "Well, I've never actually known it myself, I guess." "Well, I like it," Denny opened her door again, "I'm kind of shy, you know?" "You're not that shy," she answered, getting in. "Ehh, still," Denny leaned in the window. "I'll see you later," he said, and Ross noted the look in his eyes. His want of another kiss. "You really are shy, I guess," she pulled his head in the window and kissed him. "Don't you want a ride?" she asked. "Nah, work's just down the street. I'll walk it," he answered, "Thanks though." "Okay," she started the car, careful to hide her shaky hand. "I'll call you later," he watched her pull out of the parking space. "You better," she threatened with a playful smile, driving off.

She drove home in an excited fury, running up the stairs and straight to the phone. Dialing Veronica, she couldn't wait for her to pick up the phone. "Hello?" "Veronica! It's me!" Ross gushed, "I just got back from my date, and I'm shaking." She pulled her wig off and folded the glasses by the phone. "What!? Wait, slow down! What happened?" Veronica asked excitedly. "I went on a date with Denny! I can't believe it!" she could barely breathe, "And he bought my lunch, and we held hands, and I kissed him!" "What!" Veronica was audibly excited, "Congrats!" "I know! I'm shaking right now because my body's so scared," she said. "Oh my gosh! That is so precious!" Veronica exclaimed, "Did you guys talk about all those letters? And what's going to happen?" "Well, sort of…" Ross said, picking up her phone and shutting her apartment door. She had left it open in excitement. "He still has all of my letters," she blushed. "What!? No way! That is so adorable!" Veronica cried. "I know, right!" Ross answered. Their conversation continued, Ross relaying every little detail of what happened. "And I pushed him up against the car, and he said he really liked it," Ross finished. "Boys like aggressive girls," Veronica approved. "I guess so," she answered. "Of course they do! Don't think for even a moment that being physical isn't sexy. Girl, it totally is," Veronica said. "Thanks," Ross replied. "So, how are you guys not going to get caught? What's the plan?" Veronica asked excitedly. "Well, just like when I wrote him letters, I was Lily. I wear a blonde wig and glasses, and I'm Lily," Ross explained. "Don't you think people will see you walking into Ross's apartment and figure things?" Veronica asked. "No, because I told the mailman that one of my relatives, Lily, is now staying with me. The mailman wondered why there were letters for a Lily. So, I'm Lily and Maria, big deal," she smiled at her genius.

* * *

**Are they terribly OOC? Was it any good? *insert nervous face here* Reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading my dumb mumbling...**


End file.
